sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Friendship Shaken
Having already checked his weapon in at the main station, Krieg was unarmed while on the detention block. The place was not exactly somewhere to meet, but in his operational capacity there wasn't a good place to always be had. There was a staffer that was nearby, but only remained around shoudl Krieg need anything, otherwise they hung in the background. Walking to the turbolift, Krieg notices the man he wanted to speak with was here and nods to him stating, "TK-4461, please come with me to the office." Ansforth steps up and nods to Krieg "As ordered, Marshal." giving a gun salute before he moves to follow into the offices as requested now, moving at a smart clip to insure he doesn't lag behind. Moving to an office specifically laid out for the Marshal, Krieg leads Ansforth there to the relative privacy of the room. Crossing his arms he turns to face Ansforth and says to the man in that infamous neutral corellian accent, "Stand down trooper, I am here to talk to you on a professional level about your job. I'd like for you to speak freely. Please, tell me how your trip was, then I'd like to know how the ST core is handling operations." Ansforth bobs his head, shifting to an at-ease posture, hanging his carbine from its shoulder strap, hands folded behind his back. *click* "My travels to and from Carida went smoothly, sir, as did the live fire training operations in pirate space." seeming unable to drop some formalities, his slightly neutralized voice through the helmet vocalizer having a hint of fading Bespin accent. "Simple enough activity, it was put to use with the trooper obstacle course most recently as well as logs will show." a moment passes in thought. "As for how the corps are handling things, I have been given little information save that we have not been assigned to the corellia, nor Dac situation as it stands. The troopers returning from the secondary AIT on Carida have been re-shuffled into new squads, some into new cohorts, and centuries. Otherwise most are being left on a need to know basis beneath the CoC, Sir." Nodding once Krieg formally says, "I am not here to discuss matters of operations at this time, nor do we have the time for it currently. However, I am appointing you the liason to command staff for your squad. I look forward to speaking with you more in the future. I also have orders for you and your men to train for undnerwater operations and space combat effective immediately. We'll be moving out before long - and I need you all to be at your peak of performance." Folding his hands behind his back now Krieg looks to the trooper and adds, "I have a bit of an interrogation to attend to, if you'd like to join me. Otherwise, I look forward to your reports of operational status and the training progress." Ansforth blinks inside of his helmet. "I will inform my squad of their directives immediatly, sir, and I would have no compunctions against assistance in interogation, however I may be able to aid you, sir." managing to stay at ease, despite the new duties, and the honor, laid upon him by the Marshal, alreadly relaying orders towards the required training to his squad via the comms. "Also sir, if you are to have us train in space combat, I will note we are to begin Power Armor exercises as well, to utilize Space Trooper armor effectively." With a final nod Krieg states, "Excellent. You'll need to follow standard protocol with the interrogation. Your role is to beat her up when she gives a wrong answer. It also will be to inflict pain when things are out of my control, even though I may tell you to stop. Official orders will be prefaced by your designation, while all other orders in there are to be considered null. Understood? If so, follow me." Should he have any questions Krieg would answer them, then starts to step out of the room down the hall back to the detention block. Ansforth bobs his head, snapping back into attention. "As you command, Marshal." moving to step as a flanking unit, to the left and behind Krieg as he heads for the door and down the hall, blaster rifle held. Shael lies on the cot she was given, her back to the door, curled up slightly. Several wounds dot her bodies, most the result of previous interrogations, a few self-inflicted. The girl continued to refuse medical treatment whenever it was offered. Whether she was awake or not at just this moment was not readily apparant. The door once again opens, though this time it is Krieg and not another one of her interrogators. Standing there with arms crossed he leaves the door open and this time there is someone else out there that looks like he's about to enter. Taking a deep breath Krieg looks at her, then says, "I have been permitted to bring you some food. However meagre it is, I can give it to you and I also have some medical supplies that you might find useful. Though, they did come at a price." Kneeling down in his crisp uniform he looks her in the eye and says, "I'm told you wanted to tell me of your friends that betrayed you. And before I forget, there is a guard that is allowed to do whatever the interrogators want. I can't really stop him, though I can try." Ansforth remains outside for the moment, looming in the shadows behind Krieg, what light that touches the armor causing it to shine back brightly, save for the smoked lenses over his eyes, which have been set up to absorb light rather than reflect it. Quite visible in his hand is his ST-III, a vibro dagger in the other. Draelis has disconnected. The only sign that Shael is awake and aware of a presence in her cell, as Krieg approaches, is her curling up on herself slightly. Her eyes remain closed until he crouches in front of her, and when they do open, her face which has been relatively numb and lifeless since she had watched the young boy die as a result of her own hesitancy, finally has a spark of life. It is not a particularly friendly spark of life, however. "I would prefer to talk to someone else... Marshal," she informs him coolly. In a very deep sense that actually pains Krieg to hear, being rejected by someone he once knew as a friend. Though he knew all of this in the end was supposed to be for her own good, and his imperial training did not allow him to have this progress in any other direction. Still neutral in tone he sighs, "Well, I am afriad TK-4461's orders are to rough you up if you do not talk, and that is something I'm not allowed to interfere with as the price to bring you food and aid." Standing he moves out of the cell to go and retrieve said items, allowing the trooper to do what he was there to do. Ansforth steps forward the moment Krieg is out of the way, and he goes to his job with the zeal you only get from the highly indoctrined bull dogs of the Imperial Storm Trooper Corps, using the brief advancement for momentum he swings forward, lifting one leg high on the last step and throws his full two hundred pounds of muscle into a gutter stomping kicked aimed for the woman's stomach. "Rebel scum." Air rushes out of Shael in a pained gasp at the force of that booted foot coming down on her, but she makes no attempt to move to avoid it, or to fight back against the treatment. She squeezes her eyes closed, a few tears leaking out of her eyes as she struggles to regain her breath despite the horrid bruises her just recieved. "Vengan Draelis," she finally gasps out. Anyone that knew Shael would /not/ be surprised to see her give that name up first. While he is out in the hallway there is an inner wince deep in his subconscious, but Kreig outwardly doesn't display anything. Having the food and other medical supplies ready, he gets into the doorway and commands the trooper, "Stop hitting her, straighten up and get out." Of course his orders are percieved as to not be effective here, and to a certain extent they aren't. Though for now he can only watch the trooper at work in a form of shocked horror. He even adds, "Can't you see she is trying to talk? How can we even have a normal conversation when you're beating on her like that?" Ansforth seems to ignore Krieg, lost in his sense of duty, driving the unfolded stock of his ST-III down, aiming to smash it down on her wrist, after all broken jaws halt speech. He then moves to grab her by her hair to drag her down off of her cot yanking none to gently either, so that she can be floored and become an even easier target now. "Sta-ahhh!" Shael's attempt to name a second name is broken off in a pained cry as bones of her wrist grind together. She won't be using that wrist again anytime soon. As she's dragged off the cot by her hair, she uses her feet to help propel herself in the direction she is being dragged. Why are they hurting her again? She's been cooperating. They don't have to do this, anymore! What more do they want from her? "S-stop!" she cries out desperately. Seeing the latest display turns mixed emotions in Krieg of elation and that of pain, but outwardly he plays the part well. In a rare command voice he orders, "TK-4461, cease and desist. You are to not touch her again, move out. That is an order, I will deal with the interogaters should they have a problem with this. Guard the door outside until I call for you." Gritting his teeth he steps into the room with a box that contains food and supplies, setting it down the on floor next to Shael. As Krieg drops to a knee to help her back up onto the cot and being careful to not injure her wrist further he says calmly to her, "I am told they are not convinced you are cooperating enough. Though I do think they'll let up when they are convinced, but it is a hard game to play keeping them off your back while trying to help. I wish there is more I could do for you, but all I can get you are these few bandages and bacta packs. I have some food for you too, but I think we need to fix that wrist, maybe this bacta here will help." Shael allows Krieg to help her back to the cot, her good arm craddeling her injured wrist gently. Once settled back on the cot again, though, she pulls away from him, turning slightly away from him. As much as she can without causing herself too much pain. "No," she states softly, her gaze fixated blankly on her lap. "I'm fine." Ansforth halts as he is ordered again and backs off, stepping into the doorway again, taking up his guard position, standing like a statue, moving and acting as if he had been doing no more than a cassual jog down the training path, cassual as a Womp Rat in a grain house with no guard droids. Figuring that she wasn't going to eat with them there he leaves the food in the room, nothing that she would be able to hurt herself or others was there. Shaking his head he says to her, "Someday you will thank me for this." With that he takes a hypo and injects her, putting her into the calm of sleep. Then he takes the bandages and fixes her up the best he can, while using the bacta to fix up her wrist. Taking the rest of the medical supplies though leaving the food there he looks to Ansforth and gives him a nod that they were done. Exiting the room he deposits the other supplies in a designated area, then leaves the detention block. Ansforth follows once more, to the left and behind, in escourt position of the Marshal, his pace even, though it seems that he might have enjoyed himself a little bit too much at what he had done within the confines of the cell. Shael only has time for a startled gasp as the hypo releases its medicine into her. She slumps over onto the cot, losing consciousnes long enough to Krieg to treat her injuries. When she groggily comes too, she eyes the bandage over her wrist, fingering at the edge of it and considering ripping it back off. In the end, she leaves it in place. It seemed she didn't even have the choice of whether or not she would be healed. Remove it, and they'd likely drug her again to put it back on. When the woozy feeling induced by the drugs finally passes she moves towards the foot, eating slowly and methodically before returning to her cot and letting her eyes close again. It probably wouldn't be long before someone else came to 'talk' to her.